The Last of the Druids
by The Viking Raider
Summary: The druids deciding to take Harry's fate in their own hands took him in, despite knowing full well what that would mean for them. The last of their kind must stand once again against the evil rising. Watch as Harry deals with loss, betrayal and death. AD!Bashing grey-ish!Harry H/OC/? Rated M for future chapters. First of the Druids series.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my first story called The Last of the Druids.**

The idea for this story has been playing a lot on my mind lately. So I thought I would give it a shot. I know for myself I am absolutely an awful writer and that is exactly the reason I am doing this right now.

I will introduce myself first. I am known as Viking Raider and I live in the Netherlands. I am not a native Englishman so my ability to write a good story is non-existent. So please bear with me and point out any mistakes I make so I can improve myself. I gladly welcome all reviews as long as they are constructive.

 **Prologue Part 1**

* * *

 **Line break**

 _Thump!_

 _Thump!_

 _THUMP!_

The sound of heavy footsteps came closer. And yet he couldn't move. It was as if he was stuck in place and not being able to even lift a finger. It was very dark and he couldn't see anything.

The sound of something slowly scraping against the ground added to the sound of the footsteps. It was as if someone or something dragged something across the floor behind him. It was still coming closer and he now struggled very hard to try to escape.

Thunder struck and with a giant clap it reached the earth. His ears began ringing from the clap. But the lighting gave just enough light to make out his surroundings. He was on some sort of altar or table and giant pillars were all around him. On the pillars all sort of strange symbols and lines began glowing as that _thing_ came closer.

Thunder struck again but this time it was in the far distance. It only illuminated the outline of whatever was coming closer. It was very tall, at least 10 feet.*

Some torches lit up around him with green fire. It gave enough light to see that the _thing_ was at least something akin to a human since it had arms and legs. He couldn't make out if it was a man or woman but since the stick was glittering in the light dangerously it had probably a blade attached to reflect the light, it probably was a scythe.

Rain began to pour out of the sky but he didn't get wet. It was almost if he was protected by some sort of bubble.

Dark red eyes peered intensely at him from under the hood. As if it was measuring his very existence. The figure held his scythe high above his head as if waiting to strike down.

"So you are the Chosen One." muttered the tall figure. Then the figure slashed his scythe downward. The boy never saw it coming; only when the blade had already impaled him he felt it. The figure vanished without another glance at the boy.

*10 feet = 3 metres

* * *

 **Line break**

With a loud gasp the boy woke up from his nightmare. He was getting more and more of those sort of nightmares. Most of the time it was about his childhood but this time it was different. He couldn't remember most of it, only the red eyes and the blade that had impaled him.

With a slight frown and thinking about the nightmare he stepped out of his bed and began getting dressed. He looked through his small room and saw that the other bed was already empty. She was already up, just as most times. When he was nearly finished his door opened and an elderly man with wrinkles stepped through.

"Harry, wake up! We need to leave in half an hour!" said the man.

"I am already up. Where is Loraine?" Harry, the now identified boy asked. He was just a normal kid, not small and not overly large or bulky. A small lightning-bolt shaped scar was on his forehead. You couldn't see most of it anymore, only if you looked at it closely or if he was in an emotional state. If he was emotional his magic would react, making his eyes glow a light green and his scar would turn angry red. Of course he knew by whom and when he got the scar. They didn't hold much information back.

"Loraine left half an hour ago. She went to visit her sister in Trient for a few days, remember?" answered the elderly man.

Trient was a small village in the Alps. It had barely 150 citizens and was not that far from their village. Their village and his village were nothing alike. His village was hidden behind hundreds of wards from muggles and magicals alike. It lay in a small valley between high mountains. His village, if you could call it a village, had only 16 citizens and all knew each other well.

Loraine was a beautiful girl with blonde hair. It was not white blonde but more along the lines of blonde-brown. It had a slight curl in it and it stopped half-way at her back. She was just shorter than him at 5"8 foot tall and had an hourglass figure.

She was not one of the druids like him but he had met her in the village after the elders decided that he had to interact with others around his age. He was the youngest of his village and the next one was twenty years older than him. They didn't want him to be shy so they forced him to attend morning classes in that village.

He had met her there and they quickly became friends. He had met her sister only a few times and they looked a lot like each other. Only her sister was three years younger. It was very hard to hide he could do magic from her. When they found out that she was a muggleborn it was a great surprise. Not long after that the accident happened.

They never spoke about the accident but after the accident he had asked the elders if they could take her in. They accepted on the condition she swore secrecy oaths on her life and magic. As he had sworn them too that was no problem. The only problem was that she didn't phrase it right. Her magic trying to bond herself to Harry in an secrecy oath reacted badly when she phrased it wrong. With the bond already half formed it it couldn't just dissipate. Her magic itself finished the bond with Harry, only it didn't have the right effect. When her magic itself finished the bond it bonded her fully to Harry. Her magic had effectively given Harry the ownership over herself. She was the property of Harry. The druids knew of the full extent of the bond but they didn't tell them. So at the age of 15 she had given everything to a 14 year old, great.

* * *

 **Line break**

After he was dressed he quickly grabbed something to eat and then went to search for his teacher. As he was just 13 he was an apprentice. He couldn't participate in any rituals and could still not do very impressive magic. His teacher was specialised in healing and as such he too knew a fair bit about healing magic. He also knew some advanced healing potion and knew of most herbs and ingredients for them.

He could just as any other do the normal charms or transfiguration since his magical core was still not matured enough but when he was 14 he could do some rituals to speed that process up, but he still had to wait another month and half.

He didn't need to search for long because he already knew where his master would be. He was as always in his free time in his garden. All sorts of rare magical plants grew there and if you didn't know what you were doing there you would be dead before you had taken three steps. Some plants would try to bite you and tear you apart. Others would spit acid or thorns at anything close to it.

"Master Ludwin, our portkey will leave in a few minutes" Harry said.

As always he was answered with a heavy sigh and "What did I tell you about that master? You may just call me Ludwin."

And same as always Harry replied: "You are a master at art of healing so I just pay the respect you deserve."

A shadow passed over Ludwin's face and he looked at the ring adorning his left hand. It was a small golden ring, but there were very intricate inscriptions in it and a relatively big stone of resin with little black dots in it. The resin was very polished and almost looked like it had a golden glow. It probably had some magical properties that Harry didn't know of. A second later Ludwin's face lit up again.

"I am never going to convince you otherwise?" asked Ludwin with a small chuckle.

With a grin Harry answered "Never and we need to leave now or we miss the portkey."

They quickly left only to grab an old worn shoe and leave a minute later with a loud _Whoosh!_

* * *

 **Line break**

Seconds later they appeared in some sort of hall. Other people arrived and left at a very quick pace. The hall was very big and decorations were everywhere. As if trying to show off at how much money they had. They slowly walked to a small tanned man with a turban on his head.

He began asking all sorts of questions in a strange language. Probably asking who they were and what they were doing here and if they had any forbidden items. Ludwin just showed some money to the man, a creepy smile lit up on the man's face. He immediately stopped talking and looked quickly around him to see if anyone was looking at them.

When no one was looking he quickly grabbed the money, gave a hasty bow and said in very broken English: "Pleasure doing business. Welcome to Egypt! ". He ushered them past him and he didn't even look back at them. He was just another corrupt ministry official.

When Ludwin and Harry came outside it was very hot. Shops were everywhere; this was the major shopping district around here. The sun was burning and everyone searched for shadow or some sort of coolness, not used to the blistering heat.

Harry became very excited when they passed some ancient monument. He wanted to visit Egypt since he laid his eyes on an advertisement in his childhood. But when the Dursley's were planning to go there they left him with some bat-shit crazy old woman with loads of cats. It was better than living with the Dursley's but he still wanted to visit Egypt. But he was a freak and freaks were not allowed to go on a vacation. With a frown he pushed the memory of them out of his mind.

 _A few days later..._

They had visited some pyramids and other ancient places and everything was wonderful. They bought some tomes about curses and hexes they used thousands of years ago. It also described the culture of Egypt.

* * *

 **Line break**

Ludwin had received a message that he was needed, so they had to go back to their village. They would go back the next morning.

Someone had contacted them that they needed their help. It was something about a girl that couldn't contain her power or ability and it lashed out at everyone and everything that came near. Greatly hurting herself and those around her.

He could guess at what her power was. Ludwin told him something long ago. He had a beast inside him, he was part creature. He just found a way to suppress that beast. But there were just two big drawbacks to that. If one were to suppress their creature side they would effectively suppress a part of themselves. That would mean that it is very taxing on the body and that they probably wouldn't live that long.

Also most emotions go through their creature, so if one seals that part of themselves off completely, they would find out that their ability to feel emotions such as anger, love and arousal were greatly diminished or even completely gone. It was the only way to live without the beast. The only way the beast could break through that enchantment was if the other side was in such emotional distress that they would rather die than live.

There were others who could deal with someone who couldn't control their power. But if they needed Ludwin then that power influenced emotions. So she probably is a siren or succubus that was not yet matured enough when het power was unleashed. Her power could only hurt him physically which when one was careful enough unlikely.

He probably would just bind her power and when she came through magical puberty it would wear off. When one came through magical puberty their control on their magic was greatly increased and most times they could control it by then.

That they received a message was very rare since their group were the only druids left. When Mordred who was a druid attacked Merlin, the so called _greatest_ wizard ever, everyone believed that the druids had gone evil and dark. That is not the truth.

The druids believed in balance and did everything to maintain the balance. They would give their very life to uphold it. They also believed in the saying: 'An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. _'_ So when Merlin took something Mordred held dear Mordred took that saying to heart and waged war against him.

Since they were the only druids left everyone believed that they had gone extinct. It nearly happened but they survived. Only a very few selected people knew of their existence and even then they were under secrecy oaths. So a message was very rare.

* * *

 **Line break**

The next morning they took a portkey back to France, after bribing the same ministry official. Someone could travel inside a country anywhere to where they wanted but if someone wanted to take an international portkey they could only go and arrive from a ministry approved place. Most time auroras or their equivalent where always around those places.

Ludwin told me to pick up Loraine while he went to the girl. Since we were a few days earlier back in France and she probably had nothing to do anyway since both her aunt and uncle had to work. Her sister did go to those morning classes and since she didn't go anymore she would have to wait till the evening. It was just in the morning. She was always very impatient so she would be bored already. And she couldn't practice her magic as she was in a muggle city.

* * *

 **Line break**

Tell me if you like it! As I said my writing skills are horrible so point out anything I could improve on. Coming year I probably have to write loads of things in English so I would like to improve it.

Please Review!

Pairing is still undecided! Please submit names!

 ** _Viking Raider_**


	2. Chapter 1: All good things have an end

**Welcome to my first story called The Last of the Druids!**

It is the first book in my series called Druids.

If you read this story after 7 June 2017 you can just ignore this.

I made some changes to last chapter. It forgot to mention a few things and fixed some minor spelling and grammar mistakes. It should be a bit easier to understand. You can go back and reread it or you can read the summary of the changes I made.

Change 1:

I added their age: Harry is 14 while Loraine is 15.

Change 2:

When she phrased her oath wrong her magic itself finished the half-formed bond and it bonded her fully to Harry. So she became property of Harry. They don't know the full extent of the bond.

Change 3:

I removed part of the story about Egypt. It wasn't plot related and was just slowing the story down. Since it is just the prologue we don't want that. After the prologue you can expect the story moving at a slower pace.

Change 4:

When he joined them he gained a tattoo on his left wrist. It is a back triskelion. I needed it for this chapter..

So that's all for now.

Enjoy!

 **First Chapter: all good things must come to an end**

* * *

 _Last time in The Last of the Druids:_

 _The next morning they took a portkey back to France, after bribing the same ministry official. Someone could travel inside a country anywhere to where they wanted but if someone wanted to take an international portkey they could only go and arrive from a ministry approved place. Most time auroras or their equivalent where always around those places._

 _Ludwin told me to pick up Loraine while he went to the girl. Since we were a few days earlier back in France and she probably had nothing to do anyway since both her aunt and uncle had to work. Her sister did go to those morning classes and since she didn't go anymore she would have to wait till the evening. It was just in the morning. She was always very impatient so she would be bored already. And she couldn't practice her magic as she was in a muggle city._

* * *

 **Now:**

In a flash of light Harry appeared behind some bushes near the small village. Luckily nobody saw him arrive, it wouldn't do well to break the Statute of Secrecy.

As he walked through the village he already knew where she would be. She would be at her favourite spot. It was high in a tree and when you sat there you could oversee the entire valley in which the village was seated. It really was a beautiful spot, you could see the small river happily twisting it's way to the next valley.

It wasn't that far away so he could already see her sitting in the tree. He quickly cast a silencing spell on himself and as agile as a cat he climbed the tree. She wasn't paying attention and when he was right behind her he spoke up.

"And what do you think what you are doing here?" he said in a dark voice trying to imitate one of the druids. He didn't like them very much and when they were doing something he didn't approve of, he would do the same thing he did now. Her head snapped back to see who it was. A smile forming on her face when she saw it was Harry.

She jumped up and embraced him in a hug. In her enthusiasm in seeing him she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Both blushing crimson, as they had never been intimate with anyone, they sat in awkward silence for a few minutes together on a particular thick branch.

Harry deciding to break the silence said: "Ludwin was needed, so we had to get back early."

"It's so peaceful here, let's stay for a while longer." She replied while resting her head on his shoulder. His blush that was nearly gone again rising up. A few minutes later their eyes began to droop and not long after that they were fast asleep.

* * *

 **Line break**

He suddenly woke up with a start. He was not where he was and Loraine was not with him. He was not stuck in one place he could move but it didn't matter that much. It was like he was floating in nothing, he could see nothing except his own body. Or rather there was nothing to see except his body.

Suddenly behind him a white spot appeared. It was at first dim but it slowly became brighter. Till he could barely look at it without hurting his eyes. At that moment the spot expanded and with a great flash it exploded. Parts of light shot out to everywhere. He tried to shield himself from the particles coming towards him only to found out they flew straight through him, it didn't even hurt. Those particles themselves exploded and it was beautiful. It was as if fireworks lit up the sky, but not only above him but everywhere around him.

After a few minutes of this repeating over and over it began slowly dying down. Only for it to move around the original spot in a disk like manner. Harry suddenly understood, he was witnessing the start of a universe. After like fifteen minutes he zoomed towards a certain point. He saw what he thought was the Earth and other planets circling around a sun. He looked around him and recognised some constellations from his astronomy lessons. He saw Orion and Ursa Minor, the others he couldn't find.

"Quite beautiful isn't it?" said a creaking voice behind him. "Everytime I see it, it is different."

Quick as a viper Harry turned around and tried to draw his wand. The only problem was that he didn't have his wand. With narrowed eyes he observed the man. The man looked around the 80 years, but it could be a deception. His hair was flowing and shoulder-length. It was entirely grey except for some spots at which it was golden blonde. He had no beard and Harry couldn't find anything else extraordinary about the man.

As if suddenly startled the man began walking towards him. "Remember, nothing is set in stone. The future is ever changing."

He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said: "Good luck, you will need it Chosen One. Now it would seem you are needed back in the real world." Then the old man walked simply past him and when Harry looked back he was looking at nothing. The man had simply disappeared without sound or flash of light. It was as if the man had simply stopped existing.

He suddenly heard a strange rumbling sound at the left of him and what he saw scared him. What he thought was earth had developed thick dark clouds all around. It looked like it was casted in shadow. Slowly the clouds darkened even further and when you nearly couldn't see it in the background anymore, it split in half. It looked just like an broken eggshell.

He suddenly felt his arm hurt, like it was pinched.

* * *

 **Line break**

With a load gasp Harry woke up, furiously rubbing his arm.

"I am sorry, I woke up and you wouldn't respond to anything. I was tired of waiting for you to wake up so I pinched you." Loraine explained. When she looked at his eyes and his faraway look she added: "What happened?"

"I just had a dream. I just can't remember anything. It is like it is on the tip of my tongue but I just can't remember." He replied after a few moments of silence.

His stomach rumbled in hunger. He looked at his watch she had gotten for him for his last birthday. It wasn't very expensive or nice but he liked in nonetheless. It was nearly 5 o'clock, he had slept for about six hours!

"Are you hungry? It is nearly time for dinner." He asked her.

"I am famished"

"Good then let's go find ourselves somewhere to eat."

When they had climbed down he cleaned them both with a _quick scourgify._

Finding a restaurant wasn't that difficult since they knew the lay-out like the back of their head. They enjoyed the food and when they were finished eating they left. Once again checking the time they decided that it was for the best to return. They walked to the outskirt of the village, hid behind some bushed and checked if someone was watching. He tapped his tattoo on his wrist and a with a muttered 'activate' they left.

* * *

 **Line break**

When they arrived they noticed something was wrong right away. They didn't arrive at the usual spot but in a clearing in a small forest some two hundred feet* further. That was not the only thing, it was far hotter than what was normal, as there were wards in place that should prevent the influence of the temperature outside. A ominous red glow shone through the trees. Harry didn't even say anything. With a panicked look he drew his wand and ran towards the village.

When he left the wood line he stopped and watched with wide eyes what lay before him. The entire valley was ablaze. The flames themselves changing from serpents poised to bite to charging bears and then changing in a proud lion roaring.

Loraine had finally catched up and she muttered "fiendfyre". Harry had recognised it too, he just was too dumbstruck to do anything. Not that he could do anything against fiendfyre. It probably had already raged on for a while as nothing in a big circle stood upright. He sank to his knees not knowing what to do. Tears began slowly trickling down his face. His whole world was broken, everything that he had held dear was now either lost or dead. All reasoning left him. His eyes had became dull, nothing alike the green that it first was. He didn't notice anything around him, he was just staring at the raging fires. He didn't notice Loraine screaming at him to get up. He didn't notice anything. His last thought before he lost consciousness was that maybe, with a little bit of luck ludwin was still away.

 _*200 feet_ _60 meters_

* * *

 **Line break**

Ludwin was just done treating the girl and we just had to wait for her to wake up to check if the enchantment had taken hold properly.

He suddenly felt a tingling feeling in his triskelion tattoo. Just as everyone who had that tattoo his was charmed and enchanted to be just more than the normal tattoo. It was a one-way portkey to their village and one could receive and sent messages to the others. He had just received a message. It read:

 _'_ _Emergency. Need to get back immediately. Harry.'_

Harry never send such messages and for him to send him one it was something very big. He told the parents of the girl that everything should be fine and if it was not they knew how to contact them. With a short 'activate' and a tap on his tattoo he left the house. The parents of the girl were looking wide-eyed at each other. They had just installed new security wards including anti-portkey and anti-apparition-wards. What he just did should not be possible.

* * *

 **Line break**

With a _'Whoosh!'_ he appeared at the same clearing Harry and Loraine did just a few hours ago. "What's wrong?" he asked while wondering why he appeared in this spot and why Harry and Loraine were waiting here for him. Harry had blood-shot eyes and red tear marks on his face, he clearly had cried very much. Loraine had also cried but she composed herself better and had tried to hide the most obvious mark. But he was a top-notch healer and he was trained to look at all details, even if they were small. Harry shakily pointed toward the village.

Harry and Loraine watched as Ludwin went towards the city. "NOOOOO!" they heard him shout a few moments later. At the end they heard him cry out in pain. When they went toward him to see what happened him, they watched wide-eyed as Ludwin sat on his knees. His head between his hands screaming like a madman. They heard him say things that didn't make any sense. Things like:

 _'_ _Why did it happen so soon? We should have had a few more years.' And 'How can he fullfill his destiny now? He doesn't even know everything.'_

Clearly this was the ramblings of a man who had just lost everything, including his sanity. Slowly golden chains of magic came out of his body. Whatever the chains was holding it was not enough. The chains were slowly starting to tremble and shake. It wouldn't hold very long. Ludwin arched upright his mouth opened in pain. Bones were slowly shifting under his skin, cracking and shifting.

In a strange distorted voice he said one word and that one word was enough to scare them shitless; "RUN!" The chains broke in a flash of golden light, the magic dissipated seconds later. With a sudden jolt ludwin began changing. They watched shocked, unable to move what happened. His face grew longer and his hands changed into claws. He tore out of his clothes revealing his body underneath. Just a few scraps remained hiding his dignity. His back was littered with curved white scars. Ludwin stood slowly up. His spine cracked and instead of a cry in pain a low growl was heard. His skin on his lower back split open and white bone grew out. Flesh and skin followed shortly after. He had just grown a thing like a tail. The hairs on his skin began growing and after just a few seconds they changed into fur. His mouth lengthened and he grew a muzzle. His teeth grew till he had fangs. This was the true form of a werewolf.

* * *

 **Line break**

The beast had full control and it wasn't even full moon, in fact the moon was not even up. The beast, since Harry refused to call it his teacher, threw his head back and howled. It sniffed and he looked straight towards them. His blood red eyes, lusting or blood, focused on them. It could probably smell their fear. With slow steps it walked towards them on its hind legs. With a loud growl it began running towards them. Harry in his _infinite_ wisdom knew one thing: They could never fight this beast and win, so he decided the next best thing was to run. There was only one problem, they had nowhere to run to and they were never going to outrun the beast.

* * *

 _And that's it for today! I will probably upload the next chapter Sunday. I already finished half of the next chapters but they are very time consuming. I need to write it, check it, recheck it, probably rewrite portions of it, recheck again, etc..._

 _Review! Pairing undecided! Leave suggestions!_

 **Viking Raider**


	3. Chapter 2: AN

**A/N**

I am sorry for this Author Note but I think it is necessary. I regret the decision that I made to immediately publish the first chapter without thinking about how I wanted the plot to develop. I gave too much information too early and rushed headfirst in, like a Gryffindor.

I will rewrite what I have now and most things will change. The plot however will remain the same. I do not have an exact date when I will repost this story.

Last month I finished my exams and I had a few weeks with nothing to do. Now however I have a full-time job so I do not have that much time to write.

I also need a beta, so if you want to please message me. I need a beta that doesn't only spell and grammar checks but also knows a lot about the Harry Potter universe. I need someone I can bounce my ideas off.

 **Viking Raider**


End file.
